The truth behind Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia Everfree/Ryan and Gloriosa transform
This is how the truth behind Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia Everfree and Ryan and Gloriosa transform goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. Ryan and Sunset follow Timber through the forest, they briefly feel the earth tremble again Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! What just happened? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: Is it Gaia? Is it Megatron? It's not Megatron is it? shakes her head for no. Nearby, they see a shadowy figure enter a cave by the supposedly off-limits rock quarry Ryan F-Freeman: Who do you think that is, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I think that looked like Timber's shape. is another rumble and then magic noises Sunset Shimmer: Ah, shoot! He's definitely up to something! Ryan F-Freeman: I'll get Sci-Twi. texting on his Iphone Thomas: Hey, guys! I was looking for you. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas? I was about to text Sci-Twi. Thomas: You shouldn't be here. Timber said it's off-limits. Ryan F-Freeman: But we saw someone go into that cave. I have to text Sci-Twi to let her know. Thomas: Oh. I'll do the same for Collide and Crash. the camp, Crash got a text on his phone Crash Bandicoot: Huh? reading Meet us at the old rock quarry. Ryan needs me. Megatron? Megatron: What? Crash Bandicoot: You mind keeping an eye on things while me and Collide go find Ryan? Timon needs protecting. Timon: Me? Pumbaa: I think Sunset with Ryan. How come you gone good, Megatron? Megatron: I lost my taste for inflicting oppresion. Evil Ryan: Mine too. I hope this runway will be cool. Human Applejack: Dock. Timon: Yeah. Dock. I might be a human like Pumbaa, Megatron. I am a meerkat. Megatron: Huh? Evil Ryan: You know. From the Lion King. Let me help you work on the runway. Human Applejack: Dock! Evil Anna: He meant dock. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Dock. Thanks for reminding me, Applejack. Human Applejack: sighs Wait. You said dock? Y'all remembered it, Evil Ryan. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I got these things here. out dummies that look like Ryan, Sunset, Crash, Collide and Sci-Twi Human Rainbow Dash: What are the dummies for? Rianna F-Fiona: Just in case if 5 of our friends didn't come back, Rainbow Dash. I'll go with Sci-Ryan. Oisin Ryan: If Spike is coming with Sci-Twi, I will too. hugs Oisin Oisin Ryan: Aww. I hope I'll be ok. Megatron: You will be. Remember, what Gloriosa says, you've got this. nods and runs to find Ryan with Sci-Ryan Evil Ryan: Aww. Well said, Megatron. You would make a good heroic Decepticon. nods Evil Anna: Sci-Twi? You got a text. Sci-Twi: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I think Ryan of CHS wants to you meet him at the rock quarry. leave and arrive where Ryan and the others are Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Sci-Twi. Sci-Twi: Hey. Oisin Ryan: What is up, Ryan? Cody Fairbrother: My brother thinks it's Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia Everfree. Sunset Shimmer: Or rather, someone who wants us to think they're back. Sci-Ryan: C'mon! enter the cave, which is filled with crystals Sci-Twi: Whoa... This place is beautiful. Ryan F-Freeman: There's Equestrian Magic in here. Sci-Ryan: We can... We can... Sunset and Sci-Ryan: Feel it. Ryan F-Freeman: How come you can feel magic, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Not sure why. Oisin Ryan: Wait. Timber and Doctor Crash was just pretending that it was two magical nature creatures. Spike the Dog: You're right, Oisin. Are you saying they are real? Sci-Ryan: Doctor Crash and Timber? What does they have to do with this? Gloriosa Daisy: softly Nothing. Sci-Ryan: Huh? Who said that? Gloriosa Daisy: softly I did. It's all me and Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan is with Gloriosa?! But, Timber and Doctor Crash... I was sure they are the ones who try to make it seem like Gaia Everfree and Everfree Prince Gale have returned, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. I thought so too. Collide Bandicoot: It was Ryan and you who try to scare everyone away? Gloriosa Daisy: What?! He and I would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Everfree. Cody touches Glriosa's hand and his eyes turn white Filthy Rich: My, oh, my. You fell behind on your payments, Gloriosa. I own the land now. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! Gloriosa Daisy: Please. My great-grandparents founded this place. It's been in our family for generations. You have to let the camp stay! Filthy Rich: Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money then this camp ever could? chuckles I don't think so. Ryan F-Freeman: How dare you plan on turning Camp Everfree into a spa resort, you money-crazy lunatic! Filthy Rich: Lunatic?! Ryan F-Freeman: Forget I said that. But. Please. Gloriosa needs a little more time. Gloriosa Daisy: Yeah. What he said. Filthy Rich: Fine. I'll give her till the end of the month. gasps and Gloriosa starts to cry as Filthy Rich leave Ryan F-Freeman: her Ssssh. There, there, Gloriosa. two are at a river Ryan F-Freeman: Look. Gloriosa. Please tell me. What's the matter? Gloriosa Daisy: I have to find a way to save our camp. What are we going to do? Ryan F-Freeman: at the sky and saw a trail of gem dust flying Huh? and Gloriosa follow the gem dust and it landed in a cave Ryan F-Freeman: Follow me into the cave, Gloriosa. and Gloriosa runs to a cave and goes inside Ryan F-Freeman: coughs I'm ok. at the gems Whoa. gasps and then she and Ryan walk to where the geodes are Ryan F-Freeman: What are those seven things? Gloriosa Daisy: They're geodes. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Gloriosa. We'll grab them on the count of three. One... two... three! place their hands on the geodes and feels magic Ryan F-Freeman: There's magic. grunts and Ryan got free but they are saved by some vines Ryan F-Freeman: What just happened? Gloriosa Daisy: I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: at the two geodes They can stay there for now. How many have you got? Gloriosa Daisy: the ones she already has Ryan F-Freeman: Five. Well done. Let's get back to the others. nods. later Doctor Crash: What have she got, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: They are geodes. Timber Spruce: She don't know what those things are! Ryan F-Freeman: But Gloriosa and I know what they can do! Gloriosa Daisy: He's right! We've been practicing! We can control their power now! Doctor Crash: You and Ryan don't know that for real! Timber Spruce: He's right. Ryan F-Freeman: It's our camp, Timber and it's being taken away! If this is going to be our last week here, Gloriosa and I are going to use what it takes to make it count! Gloriosa Daisy: Yeah. What he said. two leave is at the tent site. Ryan use his magic to grow a flower for Meg Meg Griffin: Thanks, Ryan. That's nice. hug that Doctor Crash: You and Gloriosa are using magic all over the place! Timber and I have to tell them something to cover for you. Timber Spruce: What do you want us to do? Ryan F-Freeman: I want you to shut your mouth. Gloriosa Daisy: And I just wish you hadn't told them that ridiculous story! Doctor Crash: Oh man! It's getting too much for you, Ryan and Gloriosa! Timber Spruce: You too have to let it go! vision ends and Cody lets go and his eyes return to normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. Timber and Doctor Crash are not talking about you and my brother letting go of the camp. They were talking about you and my brother letting go of the magic of the geodes. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. What he said. All those things you and Ryan are doing to make this week the best week ever. Sci-Ryan: But every time you use magic to do it, it cause some problems somewhere else. Collide Bandicoot: Not Ryan. He's using magic to help others. Cody Fairbrother: Timber and Doctor Crash were... covering for you and my brother. Ryan F-Freeman: How did you know Gloriosa was doing with the geodes? Gloriosa Daisy: How do you know about the magic? Sci-Ryan: Cody and Sunset can see things. Feel things... Cody Fairbrother: Because we have magic. to Sci-Twi And so does she. And so do our friends. Sci-Twi: Uh, guys, maybe I can handle this. Ryan Ryan. Timber and Doctor Crash wasn't wrong. Maybe you should tell Gloriosa to stop using magic. Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. We got this, Sci-Twi. Gloriosa and I will use magic to save her camp. Gloriosa Daisy: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: You mean? You want to use magic? What about the vow to help Sci-Twi? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Gloriosa Daisy: We just need more power! and Gloriosa reach for the two geodes Crash Bandicoot and Collide Bandicoot: RYAN!!! GLORIOSA!!! Sci-Ryan, Sunset, Cody and Sci-Twi: NO!! Ryan F-Freeman: his magic to tie Sci-Twi, Sunset, Rianna, Cody and Collide in vines I'm sorry. Friends. Cody Fairbrother: What are you doing!? Ryan F-Freeman: I am helping Gloriosa. two geodes glow and float to Ryan's hand Thomas: Ryan? Why are you going to use those? Ryan F-Freeman: To me and Gloriosa to transform into Gaia Everfree and Everfree Prince Gale. Ryvine Sparkle: At last. A few days of planning, preparations and other things have all drawn to this moment. The magic of the geodes shall power us up, Thomas. Sci-Twi: Ryvine! We will beat you and save this camp and our friends before Ryan transform. Ryvine Sparkle: Oh. Nancy and I will have plenty of time. Once we have turned you to our side and destroy your friends. like Kaos Nurse Nancy Cortex: Now, Gloriosa and I will transform and no one will stop us, Collide! crazily give the geodes to Gloriosa then her necklace turn into a vine and Ryan's pendant turn into a combo of Ryan's pendant and Gaia's necklace. Ryvine and Nancy turn into Nanc-anos and Gavine Sparkle. Ryan and Gloriosa feel green magic coming from them then vines grow around their legs and turn into leggings, a vine grow on Ryan's and Gloriosa's bodies and turn into a dress and a suit. Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia open their eyes and they are black with green pupils and Gale's eyes are like Gaia's but with brown pupils Gaia Everfree: Sorry, friends. We know what we need to do. Sci-Ryan: Ryan? Are you ok? Everfree Prince Gale: Yeah. Never felt better. looks at Gale Collide Bandicoot: What do you mean "Never felt better"? Everfree Prince Gale: I mean, I feel great. Crash Bandicoot: Wow, Ryan. You look awesome. Everfree Prince Gale: whispering I know. Sci-Twi: Ryan? What happened to you? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering I transformed into what Gloriosa is. Sci-Twi: Oh. Sci-Ryan: Gloriosa? How did you feel? Gaia Everfree: I feel more powerful, Sci-Ryan. But, I feel like we're not on the same page. So... Sunset Shimmer: Ryan? Is that you? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering I am still Ryan, Sunset. And I'm going to be on Gaia's side for a while and turn against her to protect everyone when she least expects it. Sci-Ryan: Crash and I got to go. But, you think we're not on the same page? away with Crash Everfree Prince Gale: I don't think so. Cody and Sunset. Pretending to be evil I know what my friend and I need to do. But, I feel like we're not on the same page, brother. So... and Gaia float off while Gavine and Nanc-anos teleport out of the cave Cody and Sunset: GLORIOSA! Sci-Twi: RYAN!!!! two float out of the cave and uses their magic to close it Rianna, Collide, Sunset, Cody and Sci-Twi: NNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Everfree Prince Gale: like Gaia Gaia Everfree: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan